


The boy is mine

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Biting, Implied chengsey, Jealousy, Jieng, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: Rolling dark eyes and shoving Henry back against one of the old oak trees dotting the Aglionby campus, Jiang hissed, "Fuck you."Softly enough that the other boys bustling about the courtyard wouldn't hear, Henry asked, "Would you still want to?"





	

"You really have no right to be jealous." Henry didn't sound at all displeased with Jiang's jealousy, smiling in spite of himself when Jiang dug calloused fingers into his wrist, half dragging him across the campus. The touch was oddly comforting, and though he knew it was unwise, Henry said, "We're not together anymore."

"You and him?"

The hope in Jiang's voice, soft and exceptionally well-hidden, sent a bolt of acid through Henry's chest. " _You and me_."

" _What about you and him?_ "

Gently easing his wrist free of Jiang's grasp, threading their fingers together, Henry sighed. "I'm not with him, either, but you have no right--"

Rolling dark eyes and shoving Henry back against one of the old oak trees dotting the campus, Jiang hissed, "Fuck you."

Softly enough that the other boys bustling about the courtyard wouldn't hear, Henry asked, "Would you still want to?"

Again, " _Fuck you._ "

Yet even as he said it, Jiang pulled Henry closer, one hand at his waist, the other at his nape, dragging him in to press chapped lips to his neck.

The courtyard was quickly emptying around them, their classmates all seemingly desperate to start the weekend.

Jiang, shameless as ever, paid them no mind, catching sensitive skin between his teeth, stifling vicious laughter when Henry whimpered, soft hands coming to rest at Jiang's hips, slipping beneath his waistband and pulling him closer. Voice rough, breath hot and damp at Henry’s neck, Jiang asked, "You let _him_ do this for you?"

"I need to meet him before he leaves."

Across the courtyard, from the parking lot, came the familiar roar of an old Camaro's engine, soon followed by a call of, "Henry!"

Still, Jiang paid no attention, biting down hard, eyes slipping closed when Henry slid a hand into his hair.

"Jiang." 

The sound of his name on Henry’s soft, pretty lips had a hot little shiver racing down Jiang's spine, and he raked blunt nails across Henry’s nape, rough and possessive.

"I need to go."

Not bothering to properly pull back, Jiang soothed his tongue over the bruise rapidly blooming just beneath Henry’s skin. He didn't hesitate to point out, "You're not pushing me away."

"No, I'm not."

For a long moment, Jiang was silent. Then, he leaned in to undo the knot of Henry’s tie, pulling the striped silk free and sliding it into his own pocket.

Raising one well-groomed brow, Henry asked, his voice still breathy, "Did you just steal my tie?"

"Like you don't have a hundred more." Jiang set to work popping off the top button of Henry’s uniform shirt. " _Rich boy_." Tossing the button aside, Jiang slid both hands around Henry’s shoulders, using them to spread his collar, the bruise at the hollow of his throat on full display.

When Henry leaned in to steal a kiss, though, Jiang pulled back, meeting dark eyes with darker ones through the thick fringe of his eyelashes. 

"Go to him." It was a command, and Henry gave a shivery little exhale. Pressing a hand along either side of Henry’s neck, one thumb resting against that lovely bruise, Jiang said in his cigarette-rasp of a voice. "Make sure he sees this."

"Jiang."

It was only half a warning: Henry had never had the strength to push him away, physically or otherwise.

Standing on tiptoe, Jiang pressed his lips to the curve of Henry’s jaw. It was the highest point he could reach without Henry bending to meet him halfway.

Mouthing at soft skin as he spoke, Jiang murmured, "Make sure he sees it, Cheng." This time, Henry didn't bother to argue,  hands sliding up to fist in the material at Jiang's waist. "Make sure he knows you're _mine_."

**Author's Note:**

> I have mentioned on Tumblr, but not here as of yet, that I have a new phone! And this is the inaugural fic written on it! So exciting!
> 
> This is also the first piece I've written for the Jiang/Henry ship. On Tumblr, I am on a crusade to make it a real ship. It is a good ship.
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by pr0ko over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
